The field of the present invention is gear for horses, particularly for protection from insects.
It has long been known that horses and other animals can be severely bothered by flies and other insects. One of the areas of greatest irritation is the ophthalmic region. To combat this irritation, it has been known to place netting over the head or a portion of the head of the horse or other animal to protect the eyes. Such devices have generally included a gathering of material such that it is displaced away from the surface of the head of the animal over the eye portions and may be drawn close to the head in a peripheral area. Such devices often can be easily shifted out of position by the animal or distorted such that the screen device contacts the eye and induces rather than prevents irritation.